Love is a weird thing
by the rain princess
Summary: It was a normal day at fairy tail until an unknown person shows up with some shocking news about Juvia and her family. What is this secret that Juvia is hiding? READ TO FIND OUT...
1. CHAPTER ONE UNKNOWN GUEST

Its a normal day at the Fairy tail guild, the same brawls with the same people scattered along the guild hall's floors. At the corner you can see the resident water mage and celestial mage, the lovely Juvia Lockser and Lucy Heartfilia.

"Juvia, how are you and Gray doing?"

Lucy asked Juvia staring at her deeply

"Well, I feel so hurt because the other day I confessed to him but he didn't say anything at all"

Juvia said with a very disappointed face

The girls continued chatting with each other and everything seemed normal until... the Guild doors opened with a BANG! all the members of the guild got ready to fight the figure at the guild door but before they could they heard Juvia say

"Leonard what are you doing here?"

The figure ran to the water mage and it shocked everyone.

"Princess, im sorry but you have to go back to Oceania. You and Prince Gajeel must come. There is an upcoming war and we need your powers to save our continents."

"Master Makarov, please give me and Gajeel permission to leave the guild until the war is over. We promise we will come back safe and sound"

Juvia pleaded

"I will allow you but, you two must explain everything to me before you leave and team Natsu and Levy shall accompany you" the master replied.

WHO ARE REALLY JUVIA AND GAJEEL? AND HOW ARE THEY RELATED? Find out in chapter 2.


	2. CHAPTER TWO: WHO WE ARE

THE MASTER'S OFFICE

The temse water mage spoke

"So it all starts like this..."

FLASHBACK...

Its a rainy day in the capital city of oceania but even under all the rain clouds the towns folk still remain happy. Aside from the towns folk in the middle of the city the castle lies. Its a grand castle, in the castle we find the royal family, strongest mages in earth land. And the soon to be queen Princess Juvia Rain Lockser

"Isn't this interesting, right Gajeel-kun"

The lovely princess spoke

A tall manly figure beside her then replied

"Yeah whatever Vi, i wanna skip all this its so boring and a waste of my time, i wanna fight!"

"Gajeel-kun your a prince remember and you have to learn all these, were taking over our continents soon."

The young prince just sighed

The two continued bickering on who was right until the doors opened, revealing a tired butler

The butler spoke,

"Your majesties there's trouble in the city, the ruler of Aritaka plans on taking you head on and is making a fuss."

Juvia looked to her side to see a smirking Gajeel.

"Now this is what I like" gajeel said

 _AT THE TOWN_

Ore what brings you here?"

Juvia asked politely

"What a lovely surprise prince gajeel and princess juvia, you really showed up!" The arrogant king replied

Gajeel then said

"Its stupid of you to come here and disrupt the peace of my cousin's continent. You arrogantly came here, maybe you have forgotten that this continent and my continent are the strongest on Earthland, not to mention the royal family."

"I have not forgotten that prince Gajeel but this time i can colonize your continents with the help of Alvarez."

King ore said arrogantly

Gajeel and Juvia looked pissed and were ready to fight but they noticed the sky got darker and the ground started to shake, which only means one thing. The queen of oceania and the king of landea has arrived

"What are you doing here!? Bothering our children and continent!!!"

King Rius spoke

"I came here to tell you that im declaring war against your continents and that it will take place in four years time"

King ore replied

And in a blink of an eye the king and his army disappeared...

 _OUTSIDE THE MEETING ROOM OF THE CASTLE_

Juvia and Gajeel anxiously waited in silence. The members then went out and the king and queen as well

They went near Juvia and Gajeel

The queen broke the silence and said

"Im sorry to inform you that we will be sending you to the continent of Fiore and you will be given a task to do there within four years before the war."

The king continued

"You two must join a guild and observe the system of the continent and when you think its suitable approach the royal family of that continent and ask for an alliance with our continents. Gajeel representing landea and Juvia oceania."

It was agreed that they would be sent off thenext morning.

BACK TO THE PRESENT

"And that's who we are and what happened"

Juvia said

Levy spoke up

"Wait, im a little confused... why does Gajeel's father have earth powers and gajeel has iron?"

"Oh yeah i forgot to mention, gajeel actually has two powers earth and iron. He is very powerful when he uses his earth powers and as you all know he learned the iron dragon slaying magic from metallicana who is a good friend of his father."

Juvia explained

"Okay you may go but before you do you should stop by the castle in order to ask for help in the war."master said

It was set that Gajeel and Juvia along with levy and team natsu would be leaving the next morning.

What's going to happen? Read chapter three


End file.
